


Hot Wings

by emmyloo03



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Double Anal Penetration, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Purgatory, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, the nightclub in miami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyloo03/pseuds/emmyloo03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas meet up with Benny occasionally at Purgatory in Miami.  Tonight they have something specific in mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Wonk

Pulsing lights. Throbbing bass. Sweating bodies. The atmosphere of the famed Purgatory nightclub was like a live thing: breathing, screaming, writhing. Dean, beer in hand, surveyed the crowd with a mixture of excitement and nervousness, shifting on his seat subtly. Cas, on the other hand, radiated anxiety even as he tried to appear calm and collected, sipping his Cosmopolitan. Dean tried not to laugh at the picture he made, all gruff and frowny with that pink concoction in his hands. They were perched on their barstools, knees touching, his elbow resting on the bar. Cas was hunched over slightly, long, tanned fingers fidgeting with the stem of his martini glass. Dean leaned in close to Cas’ ear, shouting to be heard over the pulsing music. 

“You sure about this, man? It’s ok if you’re not, yanno.” 

Cas shook his head and gulped down half of his cosmo martini before answering, his lips brushing Dean’s ear as he raised his voice to be heard. 

“It’s ok, Dean. I want this too.”

He rubbed a hand down Dean’s arm reassuringly and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips rubbed together familiarly, a hint of tongue trading the bitterness of the beer for the sweetness of the cosmo. They broke apart and Cas’ hand lingered on Dean’s knee, rubbing circles with his thumb. Dean scanned the crowd again, hoping to see a familiar set of shoulders amongst the throng. Dean and Cas had been coming there every few months for some time now, and sometimes they ran into Benny and sometimes they didn’t. It added to the fun of their strange little arrangement.

Dean sighed. The dance floor was packed with people and he just couldn’t see picking a face, or body, out of that crowd with any real reliability. He turned back to the bar, taking a big gulp of his beer, and scanned the patrons lining the U-shaped bar. 

A familiar pair of pale blue eyes met his and he grinned, nudging Cas and downing the rest of his beer with gusto. Cas sipped his cosmo a bit more leisurely as the other man downed last of his drink and made his way through the leather clad bodies to clasp Dean on the shoulder.

“Hey Brother, its been a while!” He turned to Cas, slung a meaty arm around his shoulder, leaned in, his lips on the shell of Cas’ ear, drawled out, “Heya, Hot Wings.”

Cas shrugged the man’s hand off and glowered at him as Dean nearly fell of his barstool laughing. “Benny, always a pleasure” Cas said stiffly.

Dean recovered from his fit of laughter enough to envelop Benny in a proper embrace, snapping one of his suspenders lightly with a grin. Dean had an inch or two on him, but Benny was a bear of a man, barrel chested and ham-handed, and the other man engulfed him easily. Dean pulled back slightly and lifted a hand to tug on his beard. Benny chuckled and leaned in for a kiss, nibbling at Dean’s lower lip and nipping at his tongue gently.

“How about we move this somewhere more private?” Cas interrupted their kiss softly, rubbing a hand over both of their half-hard erections. Dean blushed to the tips of his ears and ducked his head slightly. He gestured for both men to proceed him, and they made their way out of the club and into a cab. A tense ride and an awkward elevator trip with a disapproving Yorkie and its octogenarian owner later, Cas swiped their hotel key card in the reader and they were finally in Dean and Cas’ hotel room.

Dean wasted no time wrapping his arms around Benny’s neck and crushing their mouths together in a proper kiss. Cas slid his hands around his chest from behind and mouthed at the exposed skin above Dean’s t-shirt while Benny grasped his hips, pulling them towards his own and leaning back against the wall. Dean’s hips made abortive little motions as he tried to grind against Benny, but the angle was off and he broke the kiss with a frustrated groan. Cas’ mouth moved towards the sensitive skin behind Dean’s ear and bit down gently, pulling a hiss and a stuttered moan out of the other man. He whipped around to kiss Cas desperately, grinding his ass against the bulge in Benny’s pants. 

Benny held onto Dean’s wriggling hips and ground out, “Damn brother, you’re eager tonight.”

Cas broke the kiss, draggin Dean’s lower lip between his to chuckle, “You have no idea. Should we show him, babe?” 

Dean nodded enthusiastically as Cas’ nimble fingers popped the button on his jeans. Cas slid Dean’s pants and boxers off together, kneeling to remove his boots and socks. Dean whipped his shirt off to add it to the pile of his clothes as Benny’s big hands roamed over his torso, admiring the bared skin. Benny looked over Dean’s shoulder to quirk an eyebrow at Cas as he straightened up. Wordlessly, Cas pulled Dean forward slightly, exposing the black plug he’d personally inserted before they had left the hotel earlier, and he was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from Benny and then a moan from Dean as Benny circled a thick finger around the plug, twisting it slightly before he pushed on it a few times to tease.

“Aw, now sugar, this is a welcome surprise, but preppin’ you is all part of the fun.” 

Dean arched his back slightly and looked over his shoulder at Benny as Cas resumed mapping out his neck and jawline, those nimble fingers already circling his cock to tug, slow and steady. His answer was breathless, his eyes blown with desire.

“I want to take both of you tonight.”

Benny groaned and dropped his forehead to Dean’s shoulder before wrapping his arms around Dean and lifting him bodily to toss him onto the center of the king-sized bed. He crawled after him, sliding his suspenders off as Dean rose to his knees to pull Benny’s shirt over his head and help with the clasp at his waist. Shoving his trousers down, Benny fell forward onto Dean, already mapping the roof of his mouth with his tongue. He felt his pants slide away and glanced over his shoulder in time to see Cas drop them onto a pile of his own clothes. He watched Cas skirt the bed to join them with a bottle of lube in his hand and, pulling the dark-haired man close by the nape, crushed his mouth to those dry lips, tongue already sliding between to taste. Dean jacked both their cocks as he watched them kiss, filth pouring from his mouth.

Breaking away from Cas, Benny turned back Dean, watching him stroke his cock, his fingers barely wrapping all the way around the tumescent flesh. Easing Dean’s hand away, Benny rolled to the side and scooted back to rest against the headboard. He patted his lap, threading his other hand in Dean’s hair, and Dean flipped over and clambered up the bed, hooking a leg over Benny’s lap to sit astride him, snapping his hips to grind their erections together. 

“Uh-uh, Sugar, turn around” Benny growled out before helping Dean swing around so that he was reclining against Benny’s wide chest, his legs outside of Benny’s bent knees. Dean rubbed a hand on Benny’s thigh as Cas joined them, snapping the cap open on the lube and slicking Benny’s dick up. Cas grasped the plug and pulled it out slowly, licking a stripe up the underside of Dean’s cock, earning a low moan for his trouble. 

Grasping his hips, Benny lifted Dean slightly and slid into him nice and slow. Dean cried out, his thighs trembling as Cas continued to tease, licking and sucking along his shaft. Benny held on a moment, savoring the squeeze, before rocking into Dean with a few quick thrusts. “I’m not gonna hold out too long here; we oughta get to the main event, Hot Wings” he drawled out. 

Cas rolled his eyes at the use of the nickname and sat back on his heels. He lubed up his fingers and reach forward to nudge a knuckle at Dean’s rim, all stretched and puffy and pink. Watching Dean’s face, he slipped the first finger in alongside Benny’s thick cock. Dean grunted, his breath measured as he nodded, “I’m good Babe, I’m good. Just -- uhhnn -- just go for it.” 

Adding a second finger, Cas began pumping slowly, scissoring his fingers slightly to increase the stretch. Benny slid a hand around and tugged on Dean’s erection a few times to keep him interested while Cas worked below, adding a third finger to a chorus of groans from both men. Dean’s head fell back and Benny took the opportunity to kiss him, mindless of the awkward angle.

Scooting forward on his knees, Cas pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up before lining up his blunt head with edge of Dean’s rim. He looked at Dean, chest flushed with sweat dripping off him, and asked, “You ready Babe?”

Turning from Benny, Dean slung an arm over Cas’ shoulder and pulled him close for a fierce kiss, all messy teeth and tongue. Taking that as a yes, Cas pushed forward gingerly, the angle awkward to say the least. He felt the resistance give as his head breached the ring of muscle and then it was all heat and glorious slip-slide against Benny. He waited for Dean to adjust, feeling the muscles clench around him as the man mumbled a litany of curse words into his mouth. “Jesus fuck, Cas. I’m so full. Christ, I didn’t think we could do it.”

Benny rubbed a hand down Dean’s flank to soothe him; whispering praises in his ear. “Damn, Sugar! You’re so good. Look at you takin’ us both like this. I don’t know what I did to deserve you two boys.”

Composing himself, and clasping both Cas’ shoulder and Benny’s knee to ground himself, Dean ordered in a shaky voice, “Move, Cas.”

Cas snapped his hips forward, his lower lip clamped between his teeth. He couldn’t bottom out at this angle, but he didn’t care with the slide against Benny quickly overwhelming him and Benny too judging by the grunts coming from the other man. Dean was a boneless mess of sighs, gasps, and whimpers with the occasional moan whenever Cas grazed his prostate. Zeroing in on it, Cas tried to hit it with every thrust and Dean’s whimpers rose to wails before he suddenly seized up, his muscles rigid and toes curling as he came untouched, spurting all over his own chest and belly. Cas plunged in a few more times before coming with a cry. He rocked a bit, prolonging the orgasm before slipping out. Benny was already softening and Cas realized he’d missed the other man’s orgasm, drowned out by Dean’s cries. 

Cas slipped off the bed and retrieved a washcloth, wetting it with warm water before returning to the bed. Benny had slid a boneless Dean off of him, turning the other man onto his side and curling around him from behind. Cas gently wiped off the cooling spunk from his belly and cleaned between his legs where it dribbled out of his abused hole. Handing the cloth over to Benny, Cas slid onto the bed chest to chest with Dean, running a hand through his hair and tangling their legs together. Sleepily, Dean grasped his hand and linked their fingers together. It wasn’t much longer before he was snoring away happily between the two of them. Benny lifted his head and whispered, “I have no idea how we’ll ever top that, hot wings.” He flopped a big hand over Dean’s hip to rest on Cas’ and Cas covered it with his free hand.

“Why do you call me that, Benny?” He asked groggily.

The big man chuckled, “First time three of us hooked up, that’s what you tasted like.”

Cas groaned. Serves him right for deciding to go to Purgatory all those months ago on the same day Dean had wanted lunch at Hooters.


End file.
